


Наука верить

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, mara333



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга [6]
Category: Believe (TV 2014), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они должны спасти девочку, которую похитил убийца. Или дело обстоит иначе?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наука верить

— Мистер Риз, — прозвучал в наушнике голос Финча, как раз когда их с Шоу зажали в угол. — Не хочу вас отвлекать...  
— Ну что вы, Финч, мы почти и не заняты, — перебила его Шоу, уходя от удара и одновременно делая подсечку.  
— ... но у нас новый номер.  
— Дай нам пять минут, — ответил Риз, сосредоточиваясь на своих двух противниках.  
— Боюсь, мы уже опаздываем. Девочка, чей номер выпал, похищена осужденным за убийство, который сбежал из тюрьмы в день своей смертной казни.  
Шоу и Риз переглянулись поверх голов нападавших, и Риз ответил за обоих:  
— Тогда две минуты, — и атаковал.

Дом, куда отправил их Финч, стоял не в самом спокойном районе Нью-Йорка, но если ты беглый преступник и хочешь скрыться от полиции, лучше, пожалуй, не найти. Задняя дверь была не заперта. Очевидно, тут когда-то висел замок, однако жильцам слишком нужен был запасной выход. Риз выбрал именно его, отправив Шоу через переднюю дверь проверять второй этаж. Войдя, Риз заглянул в коридор первого этажа — пусто. Если не считать мусора и характерного запаха: видно, не так давно тут ночевали бездомные. Но кто-то их прогнал. Или сами ушли, почуяв неприятности.  
— Жаль, что в такого рода зданиях не установлена система видеонаблюдения, и я не могу сказать, на каком они этаже, — проговорил Финч.  
Тут же отозвалась Шоу:  
— Главное, чтобы...  
— Мистер Риз, мисс Шоу, у вас гости. Федеральные агенты, если я не ошибаюсь.  
— ... копы не приехали, — закончила Шоу тоном человека, привычно обманутого в ожиданиях. — Может, оставим работу им?  
— Если Машина выдала нам номер девочки, значит, ее безопасность нельзя обеспечить обычными мерами, — возразил Финч, и тут Риз услышал топот по лестнице.  
— Кто-то спускается, — тихо проговорил он. — Думаю, это наш парень.  
Со второго этажа торопливо сбегал заросший щетиной мужчина в невзрачной куртке и джинсах, а за ним спешила светловолосая девочка лет десяти. Похоже, они тоже как-то узнали о приближении федералов. Риз подождал, когда мужчина сойдет с лестницы, возьмется за ручку двери, и перехватил девочку, сразу же отходя под прикрытие лестницы.  
Осознав, что ее держат, девочка немедленно начала вырываться. Шок, очевидно.  
— Тише, малышка, я здесь, чтобы тебе помочь, — сказал Риз девочке.  
Беглец оглянулся на звуки возни и спал с лица.  
— Бо!  
— Тейт! — истошно крикнула девочка, и Риз прижал ее сильнее, не давая вырваться.  
— Сейчас здесь будут федералы, тебе лучше бежать, парень, — сказал он спокойным тоном, но Тейт, вместо того, чтобы послушаться, пошел на него. Видя, что беглец не вооружен, Риз и сам не доставал оружия, но, очевидно, весь его вид не давал бывшему заключенному просто наброситься с кулаками.  
— Отпусти ее.  
— Просто беги. Моя задача — защитить девочку, я не стану тебя держать.  
— Моя тоже! — воскликнул Тейт и нервно дернулся, услышав приближающиеся сирены. — Что бы они тебе не наговорили, это все неправда. Я пытаюсь ее спасти, отпусти ее!  
— Федералы уже здесь, — послышалось с лестницы, и беглец отскочил в сторону, не сводя глаз с противников. Шоу спустилась, держа Тейта на мушке. — Все, для сантиментов слишком поздно, берем его с собой. Вперед, — она качнула стволом в сторону двери.  
Тейт послушался и вышел, все время оглядываясь на девочку в руках Риза. Она странно затихла, пока они почти бегом преодолевали несколько метров до угла. Но все равно не успели - позади кто-то крикнул: «Они здесь!» Шоу обернулась, приготовившись отстреливаться, Тейт вжался в стену, а Риз прибавил шагу, скрываясь за углом. И вдруг стоящий рядом автомобиль медленно поднялся в воздух и, пролевитировав пару шагов, свалился на тротуар между федеральными агентами и беглецом.  
— Бежим, — скомандовала Шоу, и Тейт не стал возражать.

— Где Бо? Она в порядке? — спросил прикованный наручниками к стулу Тейт, когда Финч вошел в комнату.  
— С ней все хорошо, — он сел за стол и внимательно посмотрел на Тейта. — Почему вы ее похитили?  
— Это не похищение, она со мной по своей воле. Ну, то есть... — Тейт на миг стушевался, но выпрямился, насколько позволяли скованные за спиной руки. — Я везу ее туда, где о ней позаботятся.  
— Да, — медленно сказал Финч, — она сказала нам то же самое. Одного не могу понять, как кто-то доверил ребенка осужденному убийце.  
Тейт покачал головой.  
— Вы мне не поверите, но я невиновен. Мне никто не верит, — добавил он тихо, невесело усмехнувшись.  
Из соседней комнаты послышался шум и голос Бо, кричавший его имя. Тейт дернулся всем телом.  
— Бо! Не трогайте ее, слышите?! Оставьте ее в покое!  
Финч еще раз смерил Тейта взглядом и сказал:  
— Мистер Риз, думаю, девочке стоит его увидеть.  
Дверь почти мгновенно открылась, и вбежала Бо.  
— Тейт! — она бросилась к нему, и наручники сами собой расстегнулись, позволяя Тейту обнять девочку.  
— Ну все, тише, — пробормотал он и с показным недовольством отодвинул от себя Бо.  
— Боюсь, библиотеке требуется капитальная уборка, — сказала Шоу, входя. Маска равнодушия еще не до конца скрыла следы огромного удивления, и Финч улыбнулся. — Книги сами собой попадали с полок.  
— И все? — спросил Тейт у девочки. — Я думал, ты устроишь что-то вроде трюка с птицами.  
— Они не плохие, — ответила Бо и посмотрела на Риза, а потом перевела взгляд на Шоу. — Они, как ты, не сразу вспомнили, что были хорошими.  
— Теперь, когда мы определились, кто хороший, а кто плохой, не могли бы вы объяснить, что происходит? Я видел записи с камер наблюдения и летящую машину.  
— Я не знаю, — сказал Тейт и быстро добавил: — Правда не знаю. Она, — он посмотрел на девочку, — просто особенная. Один человек поручил мне заботиться о безопасности Бо, что я и делаю.  
— Полагаю, это весьма затруднительно, учитывая, что вы находитесь в розыске, — сказал Финч, и Тейт промолчал.  
— Думаю, мы можем помочь вам найти безопасное место, — деловито продолжил Финч.  
— Мы не останемся в Нью-Йорке, — ответил Тейт. — Как раз перед нашей... встречей мой человек позвонил и сказал, что будет ждать на пристани. Для нас нашлось убежище в другом месте.  
— Что ж, — Финч вздохнул. — Замечательно.  
— Мы проводим, — сказал Риз. 

Суденышко было маленьким, но вполне подходило, чтобы перевезти их на другой берег. Рядом с рулевым стоял укутанный в шарф афроамериканец. Тейт ждал, когда Бо первой пройдет по сходням, однако девочка отошла к Ризу, стоявшему чуть в стороне. Она взяла его за руку и чуть запрокинула голову, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. С минуту постояла молча, а потом сказала:  
— Ты не виноват.  
Риз сначала недоуменно нахмурился, но быстро понял, о ком она говорит, и кивнул.  
— Ты им нужен — а они тебе. Тебе нужно только поверить.  
Риз кивнул еще раз, и Бо улыбнулась.


End file.
